Game over: Juego de realidad virtual
by Bloody Moon girl
Summary: Un juego es de realidad virtual donde cada competencia es una pelea y cada oponente elige a lazar su especialidad en el juego. ¿Podrán ganar el combate? ¿Encontrara dignos rivales? Verán como un grupo de amigos compiten en peleas de realidad virtual. No es una historia de amor, solo es un simple juego de ganar o perder.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En la ciudad se realiza una competencia de vídeo juego, la cual Armin desea ir con todo su ser. Pero para su desgracia cuya competencia es en grupo de ochos individuo, por lo que convence a su hermano y a sus amigos del instituto para anotarse y competir con otros grupos.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que, el juego es de realidad virtual donde cada competencia es una pelea y cada oponente elige a lazar su especialidad en el juego. ¿Podrán ganar el combate? ¿Encontrara dignos rivales? ¿Los chicos trataran de matar a Armin por haber involucrado en tal cosa? Solo el tiempo y conforme valla la contienda se sabrá.

* * *

 **Muy bien chicas. Esta idea surgió al ver un anime nuevo, la cual no eh terminado de ver y que planeo terminar de ver**

 **Para este fic no abra romancé. Solo aventuras, peleas, y amistad. A lo mejor más delante le incluya algo romántico.**

 **Bueno como verán necesito ocho chicas para este fic, si les interesan manden un PM con estas solicitud.**

 **Nombre y apellido:**

 **Edad:**

 **Características físicas y mentales:**

 **Que tan adicta son a los vídeos juegos o simplemente son novatas y son arrastradas a la competencia como les paso a los chicos:**

 **Aquí ustedes no elegir que personaje serán en la batalla. Cuando les toque pelear la batalla yo, personalmente en privado le iré que elijan un numero del 1- 18 depende que numero elijan será el personaje en el juego.**

 **Ej. Si una elige el (2) y el número es el de una hechicera. Cuando peleen será una hechicera la cual peleara con uno de los chicos.**

 **También con quien pelearan será por azar del destino.**

 **Por último y menos importante díganme quien de los chicos quieres que sea el primero en competir. Le dejo claro que Armin lo dejare por casi a lo ultimo ya que es el que tiene más experiencia en esto de los vídeos juegos. Esto déjenmelo en comentario, el que tenga más votos ganara.**

 **En el primer capítulo pondré a las ganadoras, y tendrá la primera batalla.**

 **Muy bien es todo por ahora.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gamer over, que los juegos de realidad virtual.**

En el instituto swette amoris, ocho amigos estaban reunidos en el sótano del instituto a petición de Armin ya que este les tenía que pedir un favor a sus amigos.

― ¿Y bien? ―pregunto Kentin cruzado de brazo a Armin― ¿Para qué nos llamaste a los siete Armin?

El gamer simplemente sonrió de gusto para luego mostrarles un panfleto a sus amigos.

― ¡¿Duelo de realidad virtual?! ―gritaron al unisonó los jóvenes al mirar el dichoso papel.

Los siete se miraron mutuamente sin comprender lo que Armin les trataba de decir.

― Armin si no les explicas bien no te entenderán. ―le reprocho su gemelo quien se llevo una mano a la frente ya que él sabía bien de que se trataba.

― ¡Vamos! Si leen el panfleto lo entenderán. ―reclamo ya disgustado― Si estas más claro que los manantiales embrujados de Japón. ―asiendo énfasis al anime de Ranma ½ pero que solo él sabía de que hablaba.

Nathaniel toma el folleto para comenzar a leerlo en vos alta.

― Para los apasionados a los video juegos ―comenzó a leer en vos alta― Esta es su oportunidad de probar que tan amante de los video juegos son en realidad, por eso la compañía de videojuegos realizara por única vez en la vida una batalla de realidad virtual donde el ganador recibirá una dotación de juegos de por vida durante un año, el titulo mundial del mejor jugador del mundo y una sospesa misteriosa por describir. El único requisito es que es por equipo de ocho jugadores y estar en el centro comercial el sábado a la mañana para dar inicio al cómbate ¿Se atreverán?

Una vez que Nathaniel termino de leer el folleto, la mirada de todos se dirigió a Armin.

― ¿Y bien? ―pregunto Víctor ya que no entendía que era lo que quería su amigo para empezar o más bien temía que lo que él tenía en mente sea lo que el pelinegro quiere de ellos.

― ¿Acaso quiere que participemos en esto? ― Lysandro pregunto tomando el folleto quien tenía Nathaniel para ver con más detenimiento.

― ¡Así es! ―respondió emocionado― Solo necesito seis más para completar el grupo ya que eh podido convencer a Alexy.

― Ni hablar. A mí no me arrastres a tus cosas.

― Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Castiel. ―menciono Víctor mirando a Armin decidido. ― ¿Para qué quiere competir Armin? Además esto de la sorpresa misteriosa se me hace un poco misterios no les parece. ― dedujo tomando el folleto y mirándolo meticulosamente.

― Víctor tiene razón Armin. ―dijo Nathaniel para llamar la atención del mencionado― No creo que sea buena idea participar en esto.

Una vez que se dijo eso. Nathaniel, Víctor y Castiel estaba decidido a no participar pero no contaron que Lysandro, Kentin y Alexy quieran participar. No porque ellos querían jugar, más bien quieran ayudar a su amigo en esto.

― Lysandro ¿Es una broma verdad? ― se quejo Castiel por lo que su amigo decidió participar.

― Kentin ¿Tu también? ― Víctor estaba anonadado al ver la decisión que tomo su primo.

― No me gusta participar en eventos grandes y con mucha gente. ― respondió Kentin algo avergonzado.― Pero le debó una a Armin y no le puedo dejar ahora.

― Además Armin nos está pidiendo ayuda. Es de acaballero brinda ayuda, mas si es un amigo quien nos lo pide. ― Concluyo Lysandro.

Castiel y Víctor no sabían qué hacer. Se miraron mutuamente para después mirar a Nathaniel para ver que se le ocurría para salir de esta.

―Muy bien. Lysandro, Kentin y Víctor estaba a favor de ayudar a Armin verdad. ― menciono mirando como los nombrados afirmaban con la cabeza.― Mientras que Castiel, Víctor y yo estamos en contra de participar en esta locura. ― concluyo mirando a los dos nombrados quienes también afirmaron con la cabeza.― Como se ve estamos empatados, tres contra tres. Pero aun falta la respuesta de…

Todos en el sótano miraron a Dakota quien todavía no avaí dicho su opinión al respecto, y él solo él podía desempatar el marcado de si ayudarían o no a Armin con su absurda idea.

Dakota se sintió observado por todos los chicos y se sintió presionado al respecto pero respondió con seguridad.

― Lo siento Armin pero tenía planes este fin de semana con mi tío.

Armin como auto reflejo tomo la mano de Dakota, miro sus ojos con brillo para decirle.

― También van chicas a esos eventos.

― Cuenta conmigo para lo que desees. ―respondió automáticamente al escuchar la palabra chica. Logrando que los tres chicos quien se avía negados quedaran en shock por lo que avía pasado.

― ¡Qué bien! ―grito Armin emocionado. ― Los veo mañana a primera hora del día en el centro comercial.

Los chicos no estaban del todo convencidos de ir a tal evento, más porque a acepción de Armin, ninguno es muy apasionado a los vídeo juegos como lo es él.

Al día siguiente, ya en el centro comercial. Armin y sus amigos se encontraban en la fila del local donde se realizaría tal evento. Más de miles de personas, amante de los vídeo juegos se presentaron en el lugar.

Chicos como chicas están más ansioso para que tal evento épico diera inicio a como dé lugar y ganar la batalla y ser coronado como el rey o la reina de los vídeo juegos.

― Hey friki aquí hay mas personas así como tú. ―bromeo Castiel al mirar a más jóvenes entusiasmados por dar comienzo a tal evento soñado tara cualquier gamer.

― Es normal. Jamás se ah hecho una batalla de realidad virtual. ―contesto Armin emocionado y con un destello reflejados en sus ojos azules― Esto es algo que no se repito dos veces en la vida.

― Armin, tranquilízate, te provocarás un infarto.―hablo Nathaniel mirando a su amigo.

― Pero si hay muchas personas. ―dijo Víctor, mirando a su alrededor. Era más que sorprendente la gran cantidad que avía asistido. Esto no sería nada fácil. Incluso para Armin.

― ¿Cuándo comenzará esto? ―pregunto Kentin. Estando ahí le provocaba una sensación un tanto... incomoda.

― Una vez que él representante del evento de inicio. ―respondió Lysandro quien seguía mirando el folleto con detenimiento.

― Las chicas aquí no están nada mal. ―Hablo Dake quien no dejaba de mirar a todas las chicas.

― Tú solo vienes para ligas. No es verdad. ―se le noto en todas sus palabras, su tono de disgusto, ya que si el se hubiera negado, no estarían en ese lugar desde muy temprano por la mañana.

Los chicos se avían despertados demasiado temprano para su gusto. Según Armin era para tener un mejor lugar en la competencia y poder pelear lo más pronto posible ya que los numero se daba por orden de llegada y afortunadamente ellos eran el equipo siete.

― ¡A todos los participantes del evento! ― se escucho una voz gruesa desde lo más alto del lugar. Llamando la atención de todos los participantes. Un hombre imponente, serio. Cabello castaño oscuro, corto, arreglado. De mirada seria, color almendra.― Mi nombre es Armando Díaz, soy de los representantes de este extraordinario evento. No les daré un discursó arduo ya que, muchos de ustedes estarán ansioso de comenzar el juego. Las reglas del juego, así como las instrucciones y demás, se lo dará la persona quien estará a cargo de todos ustedes a lo largo de esta batalla. Con ustedes. ¡Chinomiko!

Al escuchar el nombre de tal personaje, la multitud comenzó a enloquecer. Gritos, silbido y aplauso no se dejaban de escuchar en todo el lugar.

― ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por una chica? ―Dijo Kentin tratando de taparse sus oídos.

― Chinomiko es una estrella en el mundo de los gamer. ―respondió Armin quien también había dado un grito a l loco. Como todos los demás. ― Solo cállate y escucha Ken.

Kentin no dijo nada, simplemente se enojo como el pelinegro le había hablado.

― ¡Están todos listos! ― Grito Chinomiko por el micrófono que tenia.― Como bien Armando se los ah informado, yo seré si guía en todo el recorrido. Como verán hay muchos contrincantes en esta dura batalla y sé que todos ya están emocionados de solo comenzar la batalla, por lo que daré las reglas rápido. ―saca un control de su bolsillo, al presionar un botón un panel gigante baja detrás de ella mostrando algunas que otras imágenes. ―Esta es una competencia en equipo de ocho competidores. Cada equipo peleare un individuo contra otro equipo. Sus armas serán, según el traje que avían elegido previo a la competencia. Sus trajes no se pueden elegir ya que es a elección a siega. Es decir, en frente de ustedes aparecerán unos tréboles con número y una vez que elijan dicho número se le colocara el traje que avía tocado el trébol. Recuerden, como esto es un juego de realidad virtual, no tiene por qué preocuparse a sufrir daños o morir. Juegan con tranquilidad y confianza. Una vez que se les hayan entregado estos lentes especiales para el juego, diríjanse al cuarto con el número de su equipo. La puesta tiene dos números ya que es contra el equipo contra quienes pelearan. Sin más que decir. ¡Gamer over, de inicio!

― ¡Sí! ―gritaron todos al unisonó de la emoción.

― Donde tenemos que irnos Armin. ―dijo Lysandro tranquilo a pera del ruido de demás suceso.

― Somos el equipo siete. ― Armin y los demás vieron el panel donde decía que el equipo siete tenía que ir al cuarto piso. ― Vamos.

Los chicos asintieron afirmando al gamer, sin más se fueron al cuarto piso.

En una sala oscura llena de monitores. Armando avía entrado al cuarto.

― Señor. Los participantes ya están yendo a sus respectivas salas. ― Armando le hablo a una persona quien le estaba dando la espalda. Con poca iluminación, apenas se podía ver su cabello negro.

― Muy bien Armando.―se escuchó una vos más gruesa tanto tenebrosa, en ese oscuro lugar― Una vez que tengamos a los dos grupos que tengan lo necesario. Más bien que tengan es algo que buscamos. Comenzaremos con lo que en verdad hemos venido.

― Si señor.

Armando, salió del lugar dejando al hombre misteriosa con los monitores.

En el piso cuatro, los chicos estaban delante de una puerta, cuyo número gravados eran siete vs quince.

Sin pensarlo dos veces. Armin toma la perilla de la puerta, para abrirla y entrar al lugar y dar comienzo a la verdadera adrenalina.

* * *

 **Chicas, todavía me faltan dos chicas mas, si alguna le interesa.**


End file.
